A Thousand Words
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: One little Klaine blip for now. I needed to get one out of my head. Even though I am so not on the Klaine train. R&R Rated T for now may be M later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Saying that Blaine Anderson was nervous would have won you the prize for understatement of the millennium. He was sweating in places he didn't even know one could sweat in. Why was he so nervous? He was about to pick his boyfriend up for a date. One would think, after dating for six months, that he wouldn't be this nervous, but to him every time was like the very first date all over again.

Just as he was about to knock, the door opened. Standing on the other side of the threshold was Finn Hudson, with the same dopey face he always had.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? Kurt's not home." He looked relatively confused.

"What? We had a date tonight!"

"Are you sure you didn't get the days confused? I mean its only Thursday." Blaine looked at his watch, and sure enough the little window read "THU" instead of "FRI" like he'd thought. The curly haired teen looked around for a few seconds, not sure now what to do.

"You mind telling him I stopped by?" The medium brown eyes widened slightly, looking up into naturally-confused dark brown. Blaine couldn't have had any idea where Kurt really was. Or who he was with.

"Uh, sure dude. I'll tell him when I get back."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt sat in Lima Bean, still not entirely sure why he agreed to this. Sitting across from him were both Dave and Santana. The fashionista unclear of Santana's involvement. He looked back and forth between them noting the confusion in both sets of eyes.

"Is _someone _going to tell me why I am here?" He questioned, voice unintentionally snippy. Kurt noticed when the jock flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry, I just don't like not knowing."

"Its...um..." The soprano could say he'd never seen Santana the super-bitch quite so lost for words. His head tilted to the side, trying to puzzle out why they'd asked him to meet them in the first place. "I...I'm trying..."

"Dear Gaga just spit it out already." It was frustrating having to listen to her flounder for words. The Latina's eyes widened in slight shock of being basically yelled at before she regained enough composure to speak.

"I'm trying to come out."

Kurt was floored. Utterly, absolutely, completely floored. He'd never have pegged the school slut as a lesbian. For all he knew, he and Dave were the only two males at the school she'd not bedded. That might have had something to do with the fact that they were the only two gay students...

"What?" It was the only word that came to Kurt's mind. He couldn't understand any of this. Why would she tell Kurt of all people? He didn't understand the method behind her madness.

"Dave already knows, and he said that I should tell someone else. So that it didn't drive me crazy." She didn't look at him, but Kurt could feel her sadness coming through in her words. Santana must have trusted him with this secret for a reason. Instead of lashing out at them for burdening him with all their secrets, he just put his hand over hers in a comforting manner.

Kurt didn't know whether to look interested, annoyed, or a combination of. For now though, he contented to look concerned, "Are you sure your comfortable telling me this? We both know how you used to treat me, and I could very well tell everyone."

"You...you don't believe in outing..." It was the first thing Dave had said and the brunette wanted to slap him for bringing it up. It wasn't like Santana couldn't have figured that out on her own, but really, did the meathead have to just blurt it out that way?

"While that's true, who's to say I won't tell Blaine? We don't know if _he _doesn't believe in outing people."

"You wouldn't..." Santana whispered. He wished he could be the vindictive ice-bitch everyone knew he could be, but something in the way she spoke, or lowered her eyes when speaking, spoke to that little bit of his heart that felt compassion for everyone.

"Of course I wouldn't." _You just didn't need to know that._ He tried not to cross his arms over his chest. _I mean really, is it Tell Kurt Your Gay week? _They all knew he wouldn't be able to resist telling Blaine, Kurt told him everything. The likelihood of Blaine telling anyone else was nil to none. Then, the last time he'd divulged a secret to Blaine, it had ended badly. Blaine had nearly been punched and Dave stormed off. The smaller teen looked at the two sitting across from him. "How long?"

"What?" Dave replied, his eyebrows scrunching up.

"How long have you been...you know...lesbian." Kurt kept it as polite as he could. Still he couldn't see the point of himself knowing all these secrets. Did they think they could trust him? Simply because he was not a jock did not mean he was entirely trustworthy. It was unfortunate that he couldn't think of any of his devious moments. Kurt was sure there were some.

"She doesn't have to answer that!" Dave barked angrily. His face was flushed a shade of red that Kurt didn't know was possible in human beings.

"Wow, down killer, it was just a question." Kurt was mildly surprised yet again that night, as Santana jumped to his rescue. He didn't think she would defend him from the large teen. "I don't mind it, Dave. If I'm going to come out to him, I should at least tell him how long I've felt the way I do."

"But San..."

"No buts Dave!" Santana looked about ready to throw something at him, which was making Kurt smile slightly. She turned to him and looked him square in the face before opening her mouth. "Four years. I've been checking out girls more than guys, and in fact, was never really attracted to them."

Kurt's mouth hung open, despite his best efforts to close it. Four years! Sata...Santana...has been sleeping around all through high school while being secretly closet-bound? This was just unreal. Finally he managed to get his jaw to lift and he closed his mouth. This made his catching her staring at Brittany so much more different now. Talk about twenty-twenty hindsight.

"So...why are you telling me this?" Kurt still didn't understand their need to inform him of this, but he could roll with it for now. His perfectly kept eyebrow arched upwards as he watched the question register on the faces of both teens sitting opposite of him.

"Um..well, Dave said..Dave said that you were willing to help him deal, y'know...and I was hoping that you'd be able to help me too." Her eyes were down again. Kurt could definitely use this to his advantage in the future, but for now he decided to be nice.

"You're right. I won't out you, and I am more than capable of helping you to adapt to your lifestyle." He tilted his head toward Dave. "Both of you. We can keep this under wraps if you want, but do not get any ideas that we are friends."

"Right..." They said together. Kurt lay down a few dollars and left the cafe. He got into his car and drove home in silence.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at his boyfriend. He had no idea why Kurt looked so mad, the curly-haired teen couldn't remember doing anything to upset him. Unless their date really was on Thursday and he'd messed it up.<p>

"Dear Gaga, it must be Tell Kurt Your Gay week. I had another kid from school come out to me."

"Oh my...who?"

"Promised I wouldn't tell on them, not even to you." He leaned against the former Warbler. "I don't understand why everyone has to tell me when they like the same gender. Is there some kind of stamp on me that says I'm a super supporter and will help you even if I don't like you?"

"Not one that I've seen...won't you tell me who confessed this time?" Blaine gave his boyfriend the cutest puppy pout he could muster, and hoped it worked. To his dismay the other just shook his head.

"Promised not to." Kurt gave back a cute smile, which stopped all of the Warblers prodding. That smile could change the world if he used it right. Blaine sighed contentedly. This was something he could definitely get used to. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing...just that you're so adorable when you look at me like that." The curly haired boy smiled back, and settled to watch the movie they'd put on. Not that he was paying attention. He couldn't even remember which movie they were watching. A Disney cartoon was all he could muster as far as what it was. _I wonder who came out to Kurt? Could it be that other bully kid? No, that's just too far flung. Maybe the Spanish chick...her I could see..._Blaine was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kurt's question. "I'm sorry?"

"I said...who do you think voices Mrs. Potts?" Blaine's initial reaction was who was Mrs. Potts? His eyes focused on the screen to see that they were actually watching one of his and Kurt's favorites, _Beauty and the Beast._

"Oh easy, Angela Lansbury. And the candle is Jerry Orbach." The teen rolled his eyes. He knew this movie inside and out. Kurt didn't look like he believed. There was something in the sideways tilt of his head.

"Jerry Orbach? Really?" The soprano didn't believe him, simply because he thought there was no way obnoxious Lumiere could be voiced by the same guy that was on Law and Order. "No way...I don't believe you."

"Believe if you will or not. I know what I know." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek and went back to watching the movie. Even if Kurt didn't directly say it, he knew he could make his boyfriend give him just enough hints to figure it out on his own. He turned up the volume a little and let his mind wander to Belle and the Beast.


End file.
